A Grand Future
by R3YD1O
Summary: This is a Manga based fanfic that takes place after chapter 80, if you haven't read up that far enter at your own risk! Spoiler Alert It is rated T for mild cursing and anything else I end up putting in, keepin' it PG-13.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though if I did I could die a happy little girl T~T). All characters belong to the sweet and wonderful Bisco Hatori.

I apologize for the short length of the first chapter and I promise chapter two will come along very soon, this is summer vacation, so this is all I have to do haha.

* * *

A Grand Future

Chapter 1

The Plan

Everything began to change just about two years ago. The Host Club was disbanded, and Tamaki finally go to see his mother, and a good amount of surprises occurred too. And so began a grand future.

(Two years ago, a month after Anne left Japan)

Down a long hallway the ringing sound of a phone emanated, and heavy foot falls echoed, becoming louder with each ring. A tall blonde grabbed the phone but fumbled with it, accidentally dropping it to the floor. A small irritated sigh escaped his mouth as he recovered it.

"Hello, this is Suoh Tamaki speaking, may I ask who's calling?" he huffed into the phone, exhausted from the unnecessary run.

"Hello son." A gentle voice giggled on the other side. Tamaki's indigo eyes sparkled at the sound of that laughter, and a wide grin grew across his face.

"Mother! Oh mother I'm so glad to hear from you! How are you? How was your trip? How are grandma and grandpa? How is-" Another small giggle interrupted him.

"Tamaki, I'm fine, everyone and every thing is just fine." She said with a smile on her face, thinking to herself, _my, he's energetic as always_. "I called to check up on you and your father, just to see how you two are doing."

"Oh, I'm doing just fine mother. Dad has been teaching me about the business and I've attended several meetings with him. On my off days I watch the dramas dad brought us when I was little with grandmother. And if I'm not doing that I spend time with my friends." He smiled at the thought of his friends, he loved them all. Especially since they did every thing possible to make sure he saw his mother for the first time in three years.

"Oh, speaking of your friends Tamaki, how are you and-" A loud noise resonated behind him just down the hall. He turned to see his father racing towards him. In a second Yuzuru had Tamaki in what seemed to be a family signature rib cracking hug.

"I'm home my dear boy!" Yuzuru announced as he clung to his son, not giving him and inch to breathe. He looked down and noticed the phone in his son's hand. "Oooh who are you talking to Tamaki? I hope I didn't interrupt you and your-" Tamaki's uncontrollable wiggling cut him off.

"Dad let me go!" He shouted in a playful yet irritated tone. "It's just mom, she called to check on-" Tamaki suddenly fell to the floor when his father released his hold. He had put all his energy into trying to get his father off that his legs didn't receive the signal to keep standing.

Yuzuru picked up the receiver. "Hello dear, did our son torture you with his on-going mouth? You think you have the energy to talk to me?"

Tamaki shot up at his remark; little tears began to build up in his eyes, from the sudden plummet to the floor and the cruel remark on his talkative nature. "I could never torture mother! We love talking! Just ask her and-"

Yuzuru placed his hand on the blondes head and tussled his hair. "Tamaki, if you sit around here much longer you'll be late."

Tamaki's eyes shot to his wrist watch and his eyes widened in panic. "Oh no I can't believe I almost forgot! I have to go dad, tell mom I love her!" Tamaki shot down the hallway and out of site. Yuzuru couldn't help but smile at his son's silly behavior.

"Yuzuru…" He jumped when he heard his name, in all the excitement he had forgotten that Anne was on the line.

"Yes dear?" He was shocked by her tone, it was almost sad.

"Do you really have to treat Tamaki like that?" Yuzuru was shocked by the question. In his mind what he did to Tamaki was just his way of having fun with his son, but he could see why Anne thought otherwise.

"Darling, I know I may seem a little harsh, but that's how I play with Tamaki. I pick on him because I love him." A gentle smile appeared on his face and his eyes softened. "Besides he had to go or he would have been late for an engagement. And I need to talk alone with you about the situation." His voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper.

"I know darling, I should be able to arrive in Japan in a few days, a week at most. Mother and father are doing their best to help pack all my things."

At this Yuzuru could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes and a loving smile formed on his face. "Anne darling have I ever told you how much I love you?" His heart skipped a beat when he heard the words that passed his lips.

"Why yes dear, you've told me every day that we have seen or talked to each other." A smile formed across her face at the memories of when he said those three glorious words to her.

Tears flowed down both of their cheeks with the flood of memories. Yuzuru wipped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Anne, since your moving to Japan to live with us, I would like to have an official marriage and make us a family again. So what do you say?"

She giggled at his silly proposal as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. "Of coarse I will Yuzuru, I would love nothing more." The tears began to flow faster down their cheeks as they exchanged 'I love you's' and other sentimental sayings.

The chime of a clock in Anne's home in France caused Yuzuru to glance at his watch. "Anne darling, I've got to go now, I'm afraid I'm going to be late for a meeting. I'll call you back when I arrive home. Oh yes, I have a preposition for you my dear."

She giggled at his silly business mans tone. "And what would that be?"

Yuzuru smiled playfully. "Lets keep all of this a secret from Tamaki, and make it a surprise. I bet we could even get miss Fujioka to help us out."

* * *

Yes I know that this isn't TamaXHaru at the moment but I'm trying my best to make this an interesting story, and what's an interesting story without a plot line? Just go with me on this people, chapter two has already been drafted it just needs editing and typing! Expect it soon and please, please review this!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though if I did I could die a happy little girl T~T). All characters belong to the sweet and wonderful Bisco Hatori.

Yay chapter two is finished! I thought I could wait until next Saturday to upload it but I changed my mind since it was already finished. My original plan was to update every two weeks to give myself a deadline but I guess it won't hurt if I finish early. So enjoy!

* * *

A Grand Future

Chapter 2

We Need Ice

Tamaki burst through the front doors of the main house fidgeting with his shirt collar while trying not to trip over his own feet as he made his way down the entrance stairs. A limousine was parked in the drive waiting for him patiently. He zoomed to the car and barley got the door open before he slammed into it. The driver jumped out , startled by the noise. "Suoh-san, are you alright?"

Tamaki had his finger in his mouth and was sobbing in pain, it appeared he had smashed his finger in the rush.

"Oh dear, Suoh-san should I go get some ice?" The driver rushed over to examen his finger but Tamaki hid it behind him quickly.

"I'll be fine don't worry, anyway I'm going to be late so lets just hurry please." Tamaki forced a smile over the pain.

"Alright Suoh-san, oh the gifts you asked for are in the back of the limo." He politely opened the door for Tamaki and shut it.

Tamaki shifted in his seat looking for his seat belt and had some difficulty strapping him self in. Once he had gotten settled he picked up the small packages next to him and placed them in his lap. _I hope Haruhi likes this,_ he thought to him self while rubbing his fingers over the smaller of the two packages.

The limo stopped in front of the Fujioka apartment, and a very nervous Tamaki emerged from the door. When he was sure no one was around he crept to the stairs and waved the driver off. As the limo disappeared Tamaki turned to face his new challenge, the climb up the stairs to see Haruhi and her father. _You can do this! Be a man! _His mind screamed at him to move but his legs, again, weren't listening.

"I can do this, I am Haruhi's boyfriend after all, if Ranka-san wanted me dead he would have done me in before Haruhi fell in love with me…wouldn't he?"

As Tamaki sat pondering at the foot of the stairs he failed to notice that Haruhi had peeked out of her apartment and seen him at the bottom of the steps.

She stepped down the stairs and was only a few inches from him, yet he still managed to stay in his own little world. She reached out to touch his shoulder. "Uh Tamaki, are you-"The moment her hand made contact Tamaki jumped and flew backwards into a light pole, dropping the gifts as he slid to the ground. Tears of pain began to run down his cheeks yet again and he rubbed his head where it had hit the pole.

Haruhi ran over to his side, "Tamaki, w-what just happened? Why did you do that? Didn't you see me?" She was surprised at the concern in her voice and pulled away slightly from him.

Tamaki saw her turn away in embarrassment and his hand gently brushed her blushing cheek. He smiled at her and caressed her small cheek in his palm. "Haruhi, you don't have to be embarrassed by your feelings. We are dating after all. It's only natural for a girl to be concerned about the man she loves." His voice was so tender and loving, just the sound alone made her heart flutter. She began to blush, but she felt an unnatural heat on her cheek.

She pulled away from Tamaki's hand and rubbed her own cheek, but the heat had disappeared. She swiveled her head towards him and noticed a very swollen, violet blue finger. "Tamaki, what did you do to your finger?" The concern rose back into her voice as she examined the damaged digit.

"Oh that," he stammered, staring at his finger trying to remember what happened. "Oh, I got it caught in the car door when I left home today haha, but it's fine, don't worry about me." He tried his best to hide it from Haruhi's vision, but failed miserably when it touched the ground and a yelp escaped his mouth.

Haruhi sighed, a tiny smile formed across her lips, and she reached for his unscathed hand. She helped pull him off the ground as best as she could, picked up the fallen gifts, and led him up the stairs. "Let's get you inside and see if we can get that finger fixed up. And next time get help first before you run off." Her voice suddenly became tinged with irritation.

A tiny whimper rose in his throat, "Haruhi don't be mad, I wanted to see you, and I thought that maybe a kiss would make it all better." He stared at her back expectantly.

"Tamaki," she sighed, "You know that's nothing but and old wives tale." She kept herself from turning around to hide her smile.

"But my mother always kissed me when I was hurt and I instantly felt better! The power of kisses is truly magical!" he huffed in a childish voice. Haruhi smiled and giggled quietly while he rambled, he was quite cute when he acted like a child.

She opened the door to her apartment and led him in, it was strangely quiet. The smile disappeared from Tamaki's face and his body tensed, _an ambush? _He thought to himself, _Ranka-san is waiting to jump out and frighten me in front of Haruhi!_

"Oh by the way dad isn't home, he had to run into work on short notice so don't be so tense." She poked him in the crook of his back and made him jump yet again. He cleared his throat, "Are you sure he won't mind me being here alone with you?" He still walked cautiously behind Haruhi as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm sure he'll mind, but it's not like he doesn't even when he is here, so don't worry about it." She placed the gifts on the counter and began to rummage through the refrigerator. "I'm sure I have ice in here somewhere."

Tamaki turned and searched the cabinets for plastic bags, taking extra care of his bruised finger. They had both discovered the items they were looking for and exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah this reminds me of when you helped me find my wallet in the school pond." She smiled as she reminisced and filled the bag with ice, then her hands suddenly halted.

Tamaki turned to see her with her head hung slightly and a chill ran through his hear. "Haruhi, Haruhi what's wrong? What happened?" He caressed her cheeks in his hands and knelt to look in her eyes.

She snapped back to reality when she saw his indigo eyes staring intently into hers. "Oh I was just thinking, when I first met you I didn't think anything like this would ever happen, and look where I am now."

His eyes displayed all the confusion he felt, "Is where you're at a good place?" His heart raced while he waited for her reply.

She smiled and her cheeks glowed pink. "Yes, I'm very happy with where I am now."

A gentle and loving smile appeared on his face and he pulled her into a gentle embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Tamaki." She pulled away from his arms and held his injured hand gently. "Now, let's put some ice on this finger."

* * *

All right chapter two is out, I'm still going to have two weeks as the latest update period for this story, though it might change slightly once school starts back up again. Now the whole time I was writing this I was worried that I wasn't getting Haruhi's character right. But then again her personality changed quite a bit in the most recent chapters. I would love to have more reviews and I need people to tell me how I'm doing. I'm also concerned that I'm not focusing enough on the details, but I also worry that I might focus on them to much. Please review! Thank you for all that are watching me and this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though if I did I could die a happy little girl T~T). All characters belong to the sweet and wonderful Bisco Hatori.

Yes chapter three is finished! Review and enjoy! :}

A Grand Future

Chapter 3

Sakura Kiss

Haruhi had finished wrapping a bandage around Tamaki's finger and placed the bag of ice back on it. The two had remained silent the whole time Haruhi had tended to his finger, and a loud rumble startled them both.

Tamaki looked down at his stomach, "I guess I'm a little hungry haha." He giggled softly as he looked at Haruhi. "I can get my driver to pick us up some lunch, if you don't mind."

He reached for his cell phone but Haruhi stopped him, taking hold of his hand. "I know you like it when I cook food more, and besides, I have to go to the market and get some things anyway. So what would you like?"

Tamaki's face lit up at the thought of Haruhi's cooking, and yet he was still timid about asking for food. "Could we have Hot Pot? With lots of meat?"

Haruhi smiled up at him, "Sure, since dad isn't here you'll be able to ear the meat this time." She laughed remembering the Host Clubs first visit to her apartment.

"Well let's get there before the afternoon rush." She reached for his hand and led him out of the apartment.

"Oooh Haruhi look! They have a universal cleaner! It can clean anything; even paint scratches on a car!" Tamaki began to wander off but stopped when the little hand holding his wouldn't budge.

"Tamaki that stuff never works and we're here just for food okay. Now help me look for the things we need." He followed her obediently to an isle full of meat and helped as best as he could.

Tamaki leaned over to look at a label and was surprised by a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see a crying child rubbing tears from his eyes. Tamaki knelt down and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Hey what's wrong little guy?"

Haruhi knelt beside him, "Are you lost?" she asked in a tender voice.

The little boy nodded and began to cry harder. "I c-can't find my m-mommy!" He began to hiccup and sniffle as he rubbed the tears away.

Tamaki smiled tenderly and picked up the little boy and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Don't cry any more, we'll help you find your mommy." He smiled gently as the boy clung to his shoulder.

Haruhi smiled as she watched him holding the little boy and her heart filled with warmth. She blushed and pushed her thoughts out of her mind. "W-we should take him to the front and get the store manager to put out an announcement for a lost child."

"That's a great idea Haruhi, let's go little guy." They both walked to the front and waited patiently holding the little boy.

"Hari!" a woman cried running franticly towards them. "Oh Hari I'm so glad you're all right! Oh thank you so much for finding him!"

Tamaki smiled as he placed the boy in his mothers' arms. An older man came up behind her with a look of relief on his face. "How can we ever thank you sir?" the man asked.

Tamaki smiled, "There is no need to thank me, I just wanted to help little Hari here find his family."

The couple smiled and thanked Tamaki for his kindness, and then they left the store. Tamaki watched them as they left with a dreamy smile on his face. "Ah it's things like that that make me want a family of my own some day." He trailed off into his own thoughts and didn't notice the cherry red blush on Haruhi's face.

She thought to herself, _maybe he wants…no he couldn't…could he?_

"Well Haruhi, shall we finish shopping?" Tamaki smiled down at her and held her hand.

"Yeah."

Water and soap ran over the dishes that filled the sink as Haruhi washed them. Lunch had been finished and she thought she might as well clean up so her father could come home to a clean apartment.

"Mmm that was delicious Haruhi!" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Would you like me to help?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"No Tamaki, I've got it, you don't need to help me." She smiled and shrugged herself free of him.

"Oh well I'm going to help any way." He smirked playfully and grabbed a dish, "Could you hand me a sponge Haruhi?"

She picked on up off the sink and handed it to him. They both scrubbed and dried the dishes in silence, both lost in thought.

Haruhi started putting away the dishes and stopped when she saw the two boxes on the counter. Quickly putting up the last of the bowls she turned to Tamaki. "Uh Tamaki, what's in those boxes?"

He turned and smiled at her, "It's a secret." He shut a cabinet door and picked up the smaller box, "Want to see what's inside?" He handed her the box and his smile grew as he watched her unwrap it.

Under the wrapping paper was a little brown box with a small gold flower engraved on it. "Go ahead and open it Haruhi." He smiled and his cheeks were tinged with pink.

She carefully opened it, and as she did her cheeks were set ablaze with pink. Inside sat a shiny pink sakura blossom hair clip. The leaves were bright green jade studded with diamonds resembling dew drops. The pink petals were made of quarts, studded the same with diamonds with a small ruby in the center, and it all sat atop a gold encrusted clip.

"Let's go see how it looks on you Haruhi." He smiled gently and held her hand while he guided her to the bathroom and sat her in front of the mirror. He gently plucked the clip from the box and pulled back her bangs from her face, clipping it to the side with the small sakura blossom.

"There, it looks beautiful on you Haruhi. Don't you think so?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders again and pressed his cheek against hers. He looked in the mirror and was surprised by her stunned expression. "Haruhi? What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

She reached up and stroked the clip in her chocolate brown hair. "I do like it, it's just that this seems like it would have been extremely expensive, even for you Tamaki."

He smiled and gently squeezed her, "Haruhi my family buys a new car practically every day, money is no object. Besides I want my beautiful princess to have the best of everything, even if it's something as small as a hair clip." He pressed his cheek closer to hers as he smiled watching their reflection in the mirror, and a smile grew on Haruhi's face as well.

The sound of a door knob turning snapped Tamaki out of his dream world. Detaching himself from Haruhi he peeked out of the bathroom to see what it was.

A person with long red hair came bursting through the front door. "Haruhi, daddies' home! And how many times have I told you to lock the door when I'm gone? Any kind of weirdo could just wander in here! Haru-" His gaze became fixed on the tall blonde peeking out of the bathroom.

"Oh hi dad, how was work?" Haruhi peeked out of the bathroom and stared at her father. He smiled and casually walked over to the pair.

Tamaki smiled in relief, he was so happy that Ranka hadn't crushed him to the floor yet and that a kind smile had decorated his face. "Ranka-san it's so good to see you again! How have you been?" He extended his hand to greet Ranka.

Ranka smiled and firmly gripped his hand, the smile turned to and evil grin as Tamaki was being whipped around the door and falling to the ground.

"Haruhi, this is why I tell you to lock the door, a weirdo has already snuck into our home!" He squeezed his daughter into a tight hug, despite her protests, and sighed. "I'm so sorry I left you alone today Haruhi." He pulled away to smile down at her and noticed the clip in her hair. "Oh my that's pretty, did Mei-chan give that to you?"

Tamaki had recovered and was standing behind Ranka with the other box in his hands. "No Ranka-san, that's a gift from me. And I have a gift for you as well." Tamaki smiled and held out the box for him.

Ranka turned and snatched it from his hands; he ripped the wrapping from it as Tamaki kept talking. "It's a bunch of assorted tea cakes and other snacks; I thought you would enjoy them."

Ranka opened the box and plucked a cake from it, he ate it in silence with his back turned on Tamaki. "These are good, thank you Tamaki-kun." He ate another cake in silence.

A loud ring came from Tamaki's pocket and it startled everyone. As Ranka chocked on his cake Tamaki answered his cell phone. "This is Suoh Tamaki…yes…yes…a meeting today?...alright I'll be right out, thank you."

He turned to Haruhi with and apologetic look on his face, "It looks like I have a surprise meeting today Haruhi, I'm so sorry that I have to go now."

She smiled up at him, "That's okay; I'll walk you out side." She held his hand as they both walked out the door.

Tamaki turned and hugged her, "Thank you for the lunch, it was really spectacular. And I'm glad you like the hair clip." He hesitated a little then let go of her with a smile, "Goodnight Haruhi, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He waved to her and began to walk to the stairs when a tug on his shirt stopped him.

"Tamaki, wait…" He turned to see her holding his shirt with her head hung.

"Haruhi, what's-" As he knelt down to see her face Haruhi's lips pressed against his. It was just a small, short kiss but it was enough to stun him, she pulled away and watched for his reaction.

Tamaki pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her soft lips tenderly. He pulled away just enough to see her blushing face, "I love you too Haruhi and my finger feels much better now." He smiled and pulled her back into his loving embrace.

Ranka placed the box of gourmet cakes on the table and sighed. His face and eyes were mixed with confusion and rage, the time he had dreaded had finally come.

_What am I supposed to do? Warm up to the person who will steal my daughter away from me? _He became more enraged when he thought of his daughter becoming that idiots bride, then a stroke of sadness spread through his face. If I just keep Haruhi from what she wants she will come to resent me, and I don't want to make my little girl unhappy.

He sighed and turned to the small shrine in the living room. "Kotoko, what am I going to do? Our little girl isn't little anymore; she'll be leaving the nest soon." He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, _my little girl is going to spread her wings and fly._

The telephone rang and he turned his head slightly. He pushed himself off the ground but couldn't make it to the phone before Haruhi answered it.

"Fujioka residence…yes this is she…oh Mr. Suoh hello…really? In just a few days? Isn't that…oh well sure I can do that but…a-alright I'll tell them…good bye."

Ranka sat back down at the table and stared at Haruhi expectantly. "So what was that about?"

Haruhi sat down across from him and stared at her father, she was completely shocked. "Tamaki's mother is moving to Japan, and his parents are getting married. They want us to help out."

Alright chapter three is done, sorry it took so long, I got stuck on another project that I'm sure my readers will enjoy once it's complete, and I got sucked into Ocarina of Time haha. About the universal cleaner, it actually does work, at least the one that I have. And I'm pretty sure hair clips like the one I described don't exist. Thank you to all who read my story and expect chapter four to come out soon along with my surprise project.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though if I did I could die a happy little girl T~T). All characters belong to the sweet and wonderful Bisco Hatori.

Ugh finally I have finished chapter four, sorry for the long wait every one! Read, review and enjoy, stay tuned in for the special announcement at the bottom!

* * *

A Grand Future

Chapter 4

Tuna and Jealousy

"They're getting married?" two boys asked in unison. They both stood on either side of Haruhi staring at her expectantly.

"Yes, and you can't tell Tamaki about it, the chairman wants it to be a surprise." She stood and collected her things as the bell for lunch chimed.

"And he wants us and our mother to design the attire and the theme?" Hikaru asked while he grabbed his bag from his desk.

"Yes, he says that he's got a theme picked out already and you can ask him for it after class."

The trio walked out the door and down the hallway towards the 3-A class. "Okay we'll help, It should be no problem right Hikaru?" Kaoru looked to his older brother with a smile on his face.

"Sure, though we might need to call in some extra help since the time limit is quite short."

Haruhi smiled with relief, "Thanks guys, and remember don't say a word to Tamaki."

A tall blond walked out of the 3-A class accompanied by a boy with dark hair and glasses. Tamaki spotted the trio and waved at them before he ran towards them, Kyoya followed him at a slower pace.

"Haruhi, let's have lunch in the court yard today, I brought something special for you! And Hikaru and Kaoru will come too right?" He stared at the twins with his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Tono we'll eat in the court yard today." They both smiled playfully at Tamaki.

Tamaki turned and smiled at Haruhi, "Well let's go Haruhi!" He smiled and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Haruhi tried to wriggle her hand free, "Tamaki..."

Tamaki turned and saw their hands linked together. He quickly let go, "I'm sorry Haruhi I just wanted to…" he looked at her with a sorrowful and apologetic expression.

"It's okay Tamaki," She smiled gently at him with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. "We can hold hands later, I promise."

A smile spread on Tamaki's face once again, "Well let's go to the court yard!"

**X X X**

For once the flock of girls that trailed Tamaki had not followed him today, the group was all alone in the court yard.

They all sat down in a circle of benches and opened their bags. "Here Haruhi." Tamaki handed a small box to her. "Another surprise for my princess."

She opened the box and stared at the contents with her large brown eyes.

"Ooh congratulations Haruhi, you finally get to eat Ootori!" Kaoru laughed as he watched Haruhi stare hungrily at the tuna.

"Go ahead Haruhi, it's all for you." Tamaki smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Haruhi picked out a piece and took a bite. A large smile grew on her face as she ate the rest of the tuna. "Wow this is amazing!" She popped another piece into her mouth.

Everyone giggled as they watched Haruhi eat, and Tamaki placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She turned red and chocked slightly on her tuna.

"Tamaki, what if someone sees us, you can't just do that here." She squirmed a few inches away from his side.

Tamaki stared at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Haruhi, I'm sorry. I just haven't kissed you at all today, and you just looked so cute. I'm really sorry."

She sighed and patted his hand, "It's okay Tamaki, I guess you can kiss me, but only if you're one hundred percent sure no one can see us." She smiled up at him gently.

Tamaki's spirits were immediately lifted, "Aw Haruhi you are so cute! I love you!" He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Haruhi's cheeks turned a brilliant pink shade and she wriggled around in his arms.

"Tamaki you're crushing me." He was crushing her, but Haruhi still hadn't gotten over her fear of Tamaki being too close to her. She began to wriggle more furiously when he didn't let go.

Finally he loosened his grip on her and smiled mischievously, "Aw am I toll close darling?" He caressed her cheek and stuck his face in hers.

Before Haruhi had a chance to react Tamaki was pulled away. "Come on Tono, don't torture Haruhi like that." Hikaru was pulling Tamaki away by his shirt collar.

"Aw but Hikaru, Haruhi is so cute when she's blushing!" Tamaki flailed desperately trying to break Hikaru's hold on him.

Haruhi laughed as she watched the two of them, and in turn the whole group began laughing along with her.

**X X X **

"We'll see you tomorrow Haruhi!" The twins waved good-bye to her as she exited the school. The two of them turned and headed down the hallway towards the chairman's office.

"Hey Hikaru, what do you think the chairman will tell us to do?" Kaoru was trying his best to cheer his brother up.

"I have no clue Kaoru, and to be honest I really don't care right now." Hikaru stared at the floor as he walked. Today was the first time he had seen Haruhi and Tamaki actually act like a couple.

Kaoru stared at his brother; he knew exactly what he was thinking of. "Hikaru, let's talk about it when we get home alright? But for now at least try to look alright in front of the chairman."

"Alright..." Kaoru opened the door to the chairman's office and poked his head in.

"Ah Hikaru, Kaoru, come in please boys." Mr. Suoh sat at his desk with a smile on his face. He motioned for the boys to sit down in front of him.

"So you two know what you're here for right?" He smiled at the two of them.

"Yes Mr. Chairman, Haruhi told us all about it. What is the theme you have in mind exactly?" Kaoru did all the talking, he knew Hikaru wasn't in the mood for polite conversation.

Mr. Suoh leaned back in his chair, "I'm sure you boys know I met Tamaki's mother in Paris. I remember the night I met her so vividly, and I want to relive that night. Could you two and your mother do something along the lines of a moon lit Paris? I'm sure Anne would love the idea."

"Absolutely Mr. Chairman, we can do it." The twins answered in unison.

"Good, I have all the information and measurements that you'll need. And I will be forever indebted to you and your mother boys." Mr. Suoh smiled at the two of them and thanked them before they left.

**X X X **

"Alright Hikaru, talk. I know why you're upset so just say it already." Kaoru sat on his bed and stared at his brother. Hikaru sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"How can you stand it when Tono and Haruhi are together right in front of you? How can you just sit there and act like you don't care?" Hikaru buried his face in his hands.

Kaoru sighed, "Hikaru, you knew they would get together. You knew some day you would see them together, you're their friend, you can't just run off and avoid them."

"But you don't get it! I still love Haruhi! I always will, but Tono is my friend… I just can't stand seeing that. I don't know what to do when I see it…" Hikaru stared at his feet waiting for his brother to answer.

"I felt like that too at first Hikaru, but I know for a fact that Haruhi only loves Tamaki, and I know one hundred percent that Tamaki is head over heals in love with Haruhi. I don't want to ruin that for either of them, that's why it doesn't bother me anymore." Kaoru walked over to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You have to find a reason for wanting them together. It might be hard to do, it might even hurt, but you'll know what to do when it happens."

Hikaru smiled slightly, "I'm not doing too good of a job as an older brother am I?" He looked up at Kaoru and smiled.

"Nah, you're a great big brother, you just need help sometimes." Kaoru laughed and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Well should we call Mei for back up now?"

**X X X **

Haruhi was awoken by the sound of knocking on her apartment door. She turned and stared at her cell phones clock, it read seven in the morning. _'Who in the world could be at her door at this time?'_

She slowly rolled out from under her sheets and opened the bedrooms sliding door. She yawned as she ambled towards the door. She slowly opened the door and peered out it.

"Haruhi, what are you doing? You should be getting dressed right now." Mei stood outside staring at Haruhi with bags of fabric under her arms.

"Mei it's a Sunday, I don't have school today, and it's early in the morning, and there's no where I should be going." Haruhi began to close the door in her groggy state but Mei held it open.

"Haruhi, wake up, I need you over at the Hitachin's house right now. We need to fit you for you're dress, and someone special wants to meet you."

"Who wants to meet me?" Haruhi opened the door a little wider and stared at Mei.

Mei let loose an irritated sigh and placed her hand on her forehead. "You're a little off early in the morning aren't you? Well Tamaki's mother is staying with the Hitachins 'till the wedding, since we're going over there, she wants to meet you."

Haruhi stared at Mei, the first time she had seen Tamaki's mother in person was a little over a month ago when she had come to Japan. Even that time they hadn't actually met.

"Alright I'll go get dressed, you can come in and wait if you want, I'll only be a few minutes." Haruhi held the door open for her then went to her room.

_'Mother, what am I going to do? Tamaki's mother is so beautiful and wealthy, what if she doesn't like me? Oh why do I have to do this when Tamaki's not around? What will she think when she sees her sons girlfriend is not as wealthy as him?_

_

* * *

_

**NOTICE**

**9/27/10**

**It seems that the fanfiction editor went wacko on my entry last night, so I went through the whole story and added back every thing that went missing, sorry for any confusion or almost deaths of grammar Nazi's.**

Alright, sorry again for the long wait everyone, school started up and I was instantly swamped. Well now is the time to announce my special project, I have created a manga version of this fanfic, apparently links can't be posted though so just ask for the link in a review, sorry for the inconvenience. Look up a grand future which is featured in the Tamaharu club, my user name is the exact same as this one. I will be spending quite some time trying to finish the first chapter so it might be a while until chapter five is put up. Also with news on the Ouran High School Host Club manga, **spoiler alert read at your own risk! **

The last chapter has been updated; it ends as a fangirls dream come true practically, but Bisco-san drops a hint that she might make a continuation series. Keep on the look out Ouran lovers, the spring of the host clubs life is far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though if I did I could die a happy little girl T~T). All characters belong to the sweet and wonderful Bisco Hatori.

Sorry for the Extremely long wait every one, school has been hectic, seeing as it is my junior year in high school, there's been nothing but project after project, so updates during this school year will be few and far apart, I'm very sorry for this. But I promise my readers that I will update as much as possible. Enjoy this chapter ^ w ^.

* * *

A Grand Future

Chapter 5

A Mother's Heart

As soon as Haruhi was dressed properly, according to Mei's ideals, the pair left the apartment, both carrying Mei's bags of fabrics and other decorative knick knacks. Mei had dressed Haruhi in a light pink silky dress, embroidered with flowers and lace, topped with a thin white cotton jacket. Her hair was pinned back with Tamaki's sakura blossom hair pin, she had the tiniest trace of makeup on her face, and she was wearing white sandals, adorned with daisy flowers.

"Come on, hurry up Haruhi or we'll miss the bus! I am not going to keep Mrs. Hitachin waiting!" Mei picked up her pace and so did Haruhi, even though it was difficult for her to run with sandals on. Haruhi wasn't in the mood to be scolded by Mei right now; she had more pressing matters on her mind at the moment.

_'What is Tamaki's mother going to think of me? If she's anything like Tamaki she could absolutely love me, but then again he is more like his father from what I've seen… what if she's not like Tamaki at all? What if she disapproves of me? '_Haruhi was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Mei calling to her.

"Haruhi, hey Haruhi!" Mei put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder to get her attention.

"Haruhi, what's up with you? You look like you're worried about something." Mei was concerned for her friend, she had only seen this worried look once before, it didn't turn out to be bad in that particular situation, but she was afraid it could be bad this time.

"It's nothing Mei, don't worry about it." Haruhi smiled and tried to shrug off Mei's hand, but it didn't work, it only made Mei pry more into her thoughts.

"It's about meeting Tamaki's mother isn't it?" Mei stared at her until she got her answer.

Haruhi sighed as her composure failed and her expression filled with worry. "Yeah, I know how Tamaki is and I know how his father is, but I've only seen his mother and heard stories about her. She sounds wonderful, but I could be wrong, I'm worried she might not accept me when she finds out that I'm not a rich, pampered girl."

Mei smiled and patted her friends shoulder in reassurance. "Believe me Haruhi, a boy as wonderful and loving as Tamaki must have a mother who is just as wonderful and loving as he is, if not more. Besides, do you really think Tamaki hasn't already told her everything about you?"

With her friends words of wisdom Haruhi calmed down, letting her more rational side think through the details, she wondered how she couldn't have figured this all out herself. When the bus arrived the two of them boarded it, sitting down on a bench close to the door so they could get off quick when their stop came.

Mei stared out the window at the passing buildings, watching as each one morphed into more lavish villas and mansions. "So Haruhi, you think you're ready to meet his mother?"

"What?" Haruhi was caught off guard by Mei's sudden, and seemingly random to her, question.

"I asked if you think you're ready to meet Tamaki's mother." She stopped gazing at the buildings to look at Haruhi, who seemed to be having another string of panicked thoughts running through her head.

"I don't know…" Haruhi stared down at her lap as thoughts raced through her mind. "I do want to meet her, and I'm sure she's nice and all… I just don't know what I'll do or say, I might goof up Mei."

Mei chuckled a bit and covered her mouth so Haruhi wouldn't hear most of it. "You goof up? Haruhi, you are the most practical and level headed girl I know, there is no way you will goof up over something as simple as meeting your boyfriends mother."

"I guess you're right…" The bus halted at their stop, and the two of them picked up their bags of fabrics and other knick knacks, and carefully walked down the steps so they wouldn't drop or spill a bag. The pair walked up the drive way and through the gates of the Hitachin mansion, and with every step closer to the mansion Haruhi's heart rushed and skipped beats, knowing once she reached the doors there was no turning back.

XXX

Mei knocked on the door and turned to Haruhi with a smile on her face. "You're ready for this girl, so don't worry about it."

Haruhi sighed heavily, and tried to calm herself, if only Tamaki was here she thought, this would all be so much easier then.

The front doors to the mansion were soon opened by a tall and somewhat balding butler, and he waved his hand forward into the house adding a "Please come in." and asked to take their bags up to Mrs. Hitachin's workshop. As Mei and Haruhi sat waiting for the butler to return and usher them to their new destination they heard loud thundering foot steps from the stairs in front of them. To no surprise the twins Hikaru and Koaru came tromping down the steps, with smiles on their faces.

They both grabbed and hugged the pair of girls. "Haruhi, Mei, we've been waiting hours for you to show up, we thought you had been in a terrible accident or completely forgot about us!" Both of the boys wailed in a mocking tone of Tamaki.

"We were so worried we were about to send a car to get you!"

Haruhi managed to wiggle out of the twins strong hold and straightened out her dress and her hair pin.

"Ooh is that a gift from Tono?" Koaru came over to her side and began to inspect the hair pin, picking at it like a monkey picking for bugs. Hikaru stood by Mei trying not to give off an heir of jealousy.

"Haruhi I think you should come with us upstairs so mother can get your accurate measurements, and while she's doing that you can talk to Tono's mother, she's been waiting for you here."

The moment Haruhi had dreaded had finally come. She was being walked up to the twins mothers workshop, and waiting inside was Mrs. Hitachin, casually carrying on a conversation with none other than Tamaki's mother. She turned her head as the group walked through the doors, and stood to greet Haruhi.

"You must be Haruhi, I've heard so much about you dear, It's wonderful to finally meet you." She walked up to Haruhi and gave her a tender hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"So let's talk girl talk Haruhi, of coarse if Mrs. Hitachin doesn't mind that while she measures you." She turned to Mrs. Hitachin for her answer.

"Absolutely fine with me Anne."

Anne smiled and turned to Haruhi again, and Haruhi finally got her first good look at Tamaki's mother. She was a delicate looking woman, her pale skin glowed in the early morning sunlight, her cheeks were rosy, and her face was complimented with curly golden blonde hair and glittering star dust blue eyes. Haruhi was absolutely stunned by her beauty, and she saw who Tamaki took after the most when it came to looks, he looked almost identical to his mother.

"So Haruhi, my son has told me all about you and I'm quite curious as to how a person like you could possibly deal with him."

Haruhi stared blankly at Anne as Mrs. Hitachin measured her waist. "Excuse me?"

"Well I mean Tamaki has told me about how serious and practical you are, I love my son but to be honest there are times when he can really grind your nerves down. I was just curious as to how you can handle him so well." At this Hikaru and Koaru burst into a fit of laughter, until their mother glared daggers through them and they covered their laughter as best they could.

Haruhi paused for a moment a little afraid to answer the question. "Well to be honest he really is annoying at times, but my dad behaves in practically the same way. I guess because I'm so used to seeing my dad act this way that it's almost second nature to handle Tamaki."

Anne smiled at her and giggled, and Haruhi wondered what was so funny. After she had settled down she smiled at her, almost with the same gentle smile that Tamaki gave her every day. "I can tell you really love my son, and that you are a very nice and charming girl Haruhi, it is alright if I call you just Haruhi?"

She nodded and respectfully added, "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Hitachin rolled up her measuring tape and set it on a table near by. "Well Anne I'm done with her measurements, and I'm sure you and Miss Haruhi have quite a bit to talk about. I'm sure it's nice outside so why don't you both take a stroll through our garden for a bit and chat?"

Anne stood and gently took Haruhi by the hand. "Shall we go then Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded and they both walked to the garden with linked arms.

XXX

The Hitachin's garden was stunning, the ground was paved with brown and green pebbles in intricate patterns. Marble benches sat surrounding a fountain of angels, most likely the work of a Spanish sculptor, and all kinds of flowers imaginable were weaved around the edges of the garden. Anne led Haruhi to a bench sitting near a patch of white lilies and roses and motioned politely for her to sit down. Haruhi sat down and was greeted by yet another tender hug from Tamaki's mother.

"Haruhi I have so much to thank you for." Her voice wavered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Haruhi backed away slightly to see why she was crying, yet Anne had a brilliant and loving smile on her face as she dabbed away the tears with a satin handkerchief. "I'm sorry Mrs. Suoh but I don't know what you mean." As far as she knew she had never personally done anything for Tamaki's mother.

"It's alright if you just call me Anne dear, there is no reason for us to be so formal." She smiled and tucked away her handkerchief.

"Haruhi I mean to thank you for every thing you have done since you met my son. You gave my son the happiness and love he needs, and I'm that much happier that this girl he loves is so concerned for him. I heard what you did to get him to come and see me and how you changed his grandmother's mind and his fathers as well. If it wasn't for you Haruhi, I wouldn't be here today speaking with you, and I wouldn't have been able to see my son again. That's why I'm thanking you dear, you made all of this possible."

Haruhi wasn't sure what to say, but a strange happiness had filled her heart and she smiled at Anne. This was a mother's true love for her family and son, and at that moment she saw why she loved Tamaki so much, he was just like his mother, sweet, caring, and loving. "You don't have to thank me Anne, I love your son and I would have done anything for him."

"Thank you for keeping this all a secret as well, I can't imagine how hard it can be to keep something so big like this under wraps."

Haruhi laughed in reassurance. "It's not that hard really, not when you have so many friends helping you out, and it helps that Tamaki is a little slow on the draw with some things."

They both laughed as they sat in the garden watching the sun reach the middle of the sky, and it wasn't long after that Haruhi's cell phone began to ring a tell tale ring tone, one that meant Tamaki was on the other side. Haruhi motioned for Anne to stay perfectly quite as she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, holding her hand over the receiver just in case so Tamaki wouldn't hear his mother.

"Hey Haruhi! I know this is pretty last minute but I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for today. I can't get a hold of anyone else so it would be just you and me, how does that sound my darling?"

Haruhi blushed at the word 'darling' and Anne covered her giggles.

"Sure Tamaki, just give me a while to get ready and I'll walk over." At this Tamaki whined at the other end.

"I don't want my darling to have to walk over here, I'll send a car to pick you up when you're ready." Haruhi agreed and said her goodbye to Tamaki, and she turned to Anne with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Anne, but my job as Tamaki's girlfriend is to keep him occupied while every one else is getting ready."

"I understand dear." Anne smiled to her and gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Haruhi strode through the garden and through the main gates, and quickly walked home to call Tamaki and wait for the car to arrive.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't very long but I promise the next will be full of Tamaharu romance, some mischief, and tender moments to make all the fan girls cry for more, and give everyone a case of the warm fuzzies. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible, thank you every one for reading, and review please and give me tips if I seem to be slacking, don't be afraid to be harsh.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though if I did I could die a happy little girl T~T). All characters belong to the sweet and wonderful Bisco Hatori.

Finally I'm getting to the super romantic part, or at least a very warm fuzzy part. I don't think I'll be getting into anything "graphic" unless the fans want me too haha, I do it all for your entertainment. Please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.

* * *

A Grand Future

Chapter 6

Love and Wool

Not even ten minutes after Haruhi had called Tamaki a shorter than usual black limo pulled up to the front of her apartment building. As she trotted down the stairs the driver opened the door for her and shut it politely once he was sure Haruhi was safely inside. As the limo rolled away from her apartment she sat in the uncomfortable silence of the ride, thinking about what had previously occurred and how she could successfully conceal all of this from Tamaki. She knew when it came to certain things, like his feelings towards her, it took a while for him to catch on, but she had no idea how long she could keep something like this hidden from him.

The limo then pulled to a slow stop in front of the first Suoh mansion, which in Haruhi's opinion was much larger than the second one, and her door was opened for her again by the driver. As she got out she had to cover her eyes from the blinding spring sunlight, and she felt something very warm against her hand and a light breeze of lilac swept past her nose, and before she could think she was wrapped tightly but gently into a warm embrace. "Hello my darling, I missed you."

Haruhi's cheeks flushed a deep shade of scarlet as she was pressed closer to Tamaki's chest, and she managed to squeak out a feeble and embarrassed, "I missed you too." Tamaki then bent down and kissed the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo and Anne's perfume. Puzzled by this he loosened his hold on her with a confused look on his face. "Haruhi, are you wearing some sort of new perfume?"

A jolt of surprise surged down her spine as she tried to come up with a good answer to his question. "Uh…um..." she stammered and finally thought of something suitable, "Uh yes, my dad got it from a friend and work and said I could have it as a gift."

Tamaki smiled down at her with his trade mark gentle smile and she was filled with relief. "Well it suits you darling, you know it almost smells like something my mother used to wear." Haruhi giggled slightly under the pressure and Tamaki changed the subject. "I see you're wearing the hair pin I gave you." He smiled down at it and gave Haruhi another kiss.

"Tamaki are we going to stand out here all day?" Haruhi backed up from his hug a bit and smiled up at him. He chuckled slightly then moved to her side, sliding his arm around her shoulder and guiding her up the steps to the extravagant front doors of the mansion. He pulled the door open by a golden handle and bowed to Haruhi. "Ladies first my darling."

Haruhi blushed and giggled slightly and walked into the parlor room of the first mansion. She had only been inside once, but then she only saw the music room where Tamaki kept his piano. She was used to seeing grand architecture in all the houses her friends lived in but the first Suoh mansion was more breath taking than all the ones she had seen before. The floors were made of cream colored marble slabs and covered by extravagant rugs that had the look of a European style. The parlor lead to a giant staircase also constructed of marble and covered in rugs, with polished mahogany wood banisters, and at the top it split into two staircases going in opposite directions. All of this was lit by a magnificent crystal chandelier the size of a large dinner table. As Haruhi stared at the structure of the room Tamaki crept up behind her and secured his arms around her waist, gently squeezing her close to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He softly whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine and she jolted back to reality.

"It is, but it all looks so costly…" She slipped back into her thoughts of imaging how big the bill looked for all of this, and Tamaki chuckled again. He bent down and nestled his chin on the top of her head and slightly tightened his hold on her. "Nothing is too costly if it's for the woman I love."

Haruhi's cheeks burned red hot as she heard the word 'love' escape Tamaki's lips and she stuttered trying to find her next words. "B-but I don't care if anything is pretty or expensive Tamaki…I'm happy as long as I'm with you…"

At this Tamaki smiled brilliantly and squeezed Haruhi tightly against him. "Oh Haruhi your so cute! I love you so much!" He began to cover her cheeks with tender kisses, and Haruhi, who was caught off guard by his sudden outburst of affection, stumbled and collapsed in his arms. Tamaki's face filled with panic and he scooped Haruhi up into his arms, cradling her gently. "Haruhi are you okay? Do you feel sick? You should sit down, I'll carry you upstairs!"

Despite Haruhi's protests about her ability to walk just fine Tamaki carried her up the stairs and into a rather large room with carpeted floors and a luxuriant four poster bed. He placed her gently on the bed and rushed to the windows, sliding them open quickly, letting in a cool spring breeze. Tamaki quickly rushed back to her side, bending over her and placing his palm on her forehead. They sat in silence for a minute while Haruhi stared up at the large hand above her eyes, and Tamaki let out a small gasp, "You feel a little warm Haruhi, I'll call down for a glass of ice water, or ice tea, would you like that instead?"

Tamaki reached for the bedside phone but Haruhi placed her hand over his and stared up at him with a reluctant smile. "Tamaki I'm fine, I just tripped down stairs. You need to stop over reacting so much or you'll end up with an ulcer. I'm fine really, just sit down and relax."

Tamaki sat down next to her with a worried look on his face and he clasped his hands together in his lap. Haruhi looked around the room again and noticed a rather large TV and a large closet next to mahogany dressers. She turned to Tamaki who now had a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Um Tamaki, who's room is this?"

Tamaki twiddled his thumbs slightly and looked at her from the corners of his eyes. "It's my room…" He looked away timidly and Haruhi understood why he looked so embarrassed. Tamaki with his gentleman's attitude would surely think that being in his room alone with his girlfriend would be unacceptable, and maybe even lead to unmentionable things. Haruhi's face broke out into a sudden blush and she stared into her lap in the uncomfortable silence.

"Haruhi are you really okay?" Tamaki gently placed a hand on her tiny shoulder and scooted closer to her, the blush still visible in his cheeks. She looked up at him and then down into her lap again, and she felt his weight shift on the bed. His warm hand gently caressed her cheek, and he slowly tilted her head up to look at him. She could see the mixed emotions of fright and daring in his indigo eyes as his face neared hers. He tenderly kissed her lips, once, twice, and then a third time, and her arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Tamaki took this as a sign that this was okay and he began to kiss her more passionately, shifting his weight so he could move onto the bed and bring Haruhi along with him. His arms were linked around the small of her back; he kissed her deeply becoming braver and more ravenous with each kiss. Haruhi felt something warm and wet pressed against her closed lips and she flinched slightly, her heart skipping a beat when she realized what it was, and Tamaki backed off, his face beet red.

"I…I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to do that to you…" Haruhi could hear him holding back tears as he realized what he had almost done, and her heart sank at the site of him. He was shaking and his hands were clasped so tightly together that they were turning white in his lap. Haruhi scooted close to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he stopped shacking slightly.

"Tamaki, it's okay. Things like that happen, it's only natural. And look at the bright side; we stopped before we did anything that we might regret." She cringed slightly at her poor wording, but Tamaki understood her meaning and found comfort in her words. He pressed his cheek against her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed, a few tears escaped his eyes as he squeezed her gently. "I'm so sorry Haruhi, I don't want you to think that's all I want from you, I love you and you mean so much more to me than that."

Haruhi smiled gently and brushed the tears away from his cheeks, he looked like an innocent child who had accidently broken something, and was expecting the worse punishment. Haruhi gently rubbed his shoulder in reassurance and kissed the top of his head tenderly. "I know Tamaki, it's okay. I'm not mad, and I still love you all the same."

Tamaki raised his head and sat up to his full height again, and looked at Haruhi with his still watery shining indigo eyes. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a gentle embrace, and this time she went willingly to him, pressing her cheek against his chest. They sat in his bed for a long time, all the while Haruhi listened to the steady beat of his heart, and felt the rise and fall of his chest when he breathed. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours and Haruhi thought, these are the moments that make me truly happy that I'm with him, and they make dealing with his silly attitude worth while in the end.

XXX

It wasn't until Haruhi's stomach had started to growl that the couple ever stirred. Tamaki looked down at her and laughed when she gave him a pleading look that he knew meant 'feed me'. He stood from the bed and gently lifted her onto the floor, and he led her back out into the hallway and down the stairs again. "I was thinking Haruhi, why don't we go around town and just look at the shops and food around there?"

Haruhi didn't see anything wrong with this idea so she accepted and followed Tamaki outside and into a limo once more. The ride wasn't so awkward and quiet this time for Tamaki had quite a bit to talk about, all revolving around school and shadowing his father while at business meetings. Some how they got on the track of Haruhi's career path, "So Haruhi you still want to be a lawyer like your mother right?" Tamaki flashed her an interested smile and listened to her intently.

"Well yes I do but…" Tamaki's expression faltered and he scooted closer to her. "But what Haruhi?"

She looked up at him and sighed with a tiny smile on her face. "Oh Tamaki it's nothing to worry about, I'm just not sure which school to go to. I'll have no problem getting accepted with my grades but I just have no idea which school to choose, or if my father could even afford to send me…" She stared down into her lap again, Tamaki, being an heir to the Suoh family business, wouldn't understand money issues like hers, after all she was attending Ouran due to a scholarship program.

Tamaki sat back in his chair with a relieved sigh and a devilish smile on his face. "Haruhi, you know my father is the chairman of the Ouran Academy right?" Haruhi looked up at him with a puzzled expression and nodded. "Well, my father isn't alone in the academic business, just last week I met a few of the most prestigious academy chairmen in Japan and they are all on good terms with the Suoh family. And a few of them do owe my father favors."

Haruhi's puzzled expression transformed to a scolding one in an instant, and Tamaki's smile faded. "Haruhi, what's wrong now?" He leaned in closer to her and secured his arm around her shoulder.

Haruhi scooted away from his arm and shot him another scolding frown. "I don't need charity Tamaki, I can get into a school just fine without you or your father black mailing someone. I can't believe you would even suggest something like that."

A panic crossed over his face and Tamaki held onto her shoulders, a pleading whine attaching itself to his voice. "Haruhi I didn't mean it that way! Honest! I meant with my fathers influence we can get a scholarship set up at any college just like the one that got you into Ouran! I swear that's all I meant Haruhi, please!" He was quivering in his seat, clutching her hands in desperation, his puppy eyes becoming more pathetic with each second.

She sighed heavily releasing all her anger with it, remembering not moments ago that she was comforting Tamaki about his over reactions and she mentally scolded herself. She scooted closer to Tamaki and wiggled her way under his arm. "I'm sorry Tamaki, I know you didn't mean it that way, I really jumped to conclusions on that one…It's just the way you worded it that made me think you meant something else. I'm sorry."

Tamaki let out a relieved whimper. "So you're not mad at me?" She shook her head, she was instantly wrapped in a tight hug as Tamaki planted kiss after kiss on her cheeks. "Aw Haruhi I love you so much!" He pressed her closer to his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around her. She smiled shyly and snuggled closer to him as the car came to a slow stop. The driver opened the door for the pair, once they were out Tamaki instructed the driver to do what ever he pleased until he called him to come pick them up, the driver flashed him a smile and got back into the car and headed off down the street.

Tamaki gently took Haruhi's hand in his own and entwined his fingers between hers, and the pair walked down the semi-crowded side walk. They entered a cozy little restraint and sat down to lunch, even though Haruhi protested Tamaki for wanting to pay for their meals. All the while they chatted about school and how each other was doing in their classes, and Tamaki reminded her that this was his last year at Ouran Academy.

"Oh that's right…I almost forgot that you were a third year Tamaki… It just seemed like you'd never leave, like we would be there forever almost…" Haruhi stared at her empty plate, having finished her dumplings a few minutes earlier. Tamaki reached across the table and stroked her cheek lightly. "Haruhi it's alright, I'm still going to see you every day that I can, and I wont be far away, I'll be in the business school that's practically next door to Ouran."

At this Haruhi perked up slightly and looked up at Tamaki, who was staring out the window curiously. Haruhi followed his gaze to see Hikaru and Koaru staring into a little shop filled with wedding dresses. Haruhi jerked, "What are those idiots doing! They aren't even trying to hide what they are doing!" she hissed under her breath.

Tamaki stood up and reached for Haruhi's hand. "Come on Haruhi! Hikaru and Koaru are outside looking at wedding dresses, I wonder whose wedding they are planning! Let's go find out okay?" Haruhi reluctantly stood and hoped to herself that the twins would have a reasonable excuse to cover up the real plan. They walked hand in hand across the street and Tamaki called out to the twins.

"Hikaru! Koaru! Hey!" The twins jumped at his call and turned around with overly cool looks on their faces. "Oh hey Tono, we didn't see you there." Koaru half chuckled and Hikaru stood silently smiling.

"So who are you guys making a wedding dress for?" Koaru stopped chuckling and stared blankly at Tamaki before he stuttered his response. "Um well it's just one of mom's friends, and we aren't making it, mom just wanted us to go and um…." "Inspect traditional gowns." Added Hikaru.

Tamaki laughed and accepted the answer while Haruhi gave a sigh of relief. _I can't believe he bought that, _she thought to herself. "Any way Tono we have to run, lots of stuff to do today, see you at school!" The twins hurried away leaving Haruhi and Tamaki still standing in front of the dress shop, and people walked by smiling at them, when Haruhi realized why she tugged on Tamaki's hand and they started down the street again.

They walked for quite a while looking into shop windows, wandering into little convenience stores to buy a few snacks, and talking about all the merchandise they saw along the way. They stopped in front of a pet shop and stared at the bouncing puppies in the front window, it took all Haruhi had to pull Tamaki away from the window and remind him that he already had a dog, though Tamaki wouldn't give up, whining the whole time that Antoinette would be lonely at home when he wasn't there. Haruhi finally managed to get him away when she promised they would get a puppy together as his graduation present.

XXX

It had gotten very late by the time Tamaki called the limo driver to come get them, they both sat on a bench under a street lamp, Tamaki had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "I love you Haruhi." He whispered gently and Haruhi snuggled closer to him. "I love you too Tamaki." He pulled her tightly against him, she pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. She heard him take a shuddering breath as if he was about to speak and she listened carefully to him.

"Haruhi….I was wonder…" He cut off and took in another deep breath. "I was wondering…If you…If you think we would ever get m-married…" Tamaki held his breath and didn't dare look at her. Haruhi's cheeks flushed read and her entire body became a burning inferno that only she could feel. She stared up at him, she was speechless. She had no idea what to say to him, not that this idea hadn't crossed her mind before, she just didn't think he would ask her that this soon. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, what was only seconds felt like years, and she finally got herself to speak. "Do you mean right now?"

Tamaki jumped and his face, which was now visible to her, was beat read and he was shaking nervously. "Of course not right now! I m-meant later like when we are both adults! Like maybe a few years from now, o-or maybe more, or what ever you want Haruhi! I just wanted to know if you ever thought about it…"

Haruhi stared at him and smiled, though she was still very embarrassed. "Well…I have thought about it before…" As the words escaped her mouth she felt a sense of slight freedom, being able to share this with someone, but she regretted it slightly when Tamaki wrapped himself around her and squeezed a little to tightly to his chest. "Oh Haruhi I love you so much! I have too! I've been thinking about it a lot lately actually, and I'm so happy you thought about it too! I love you so much!"

Haruhi sighed heavily but let Tamaki hold onto her until the limo arrived, true she hated admitting that she felt that strongly about him, but she loved Tamaki and she had thought that maybe he would be the man that she spent her life with, and she was happy with that, Tamaki was very special to her, and she wanted to do every thing she could to make him smile.

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter and it was so fun to write. Well it's only a few days until summer break for me which gives me more time to work on this story, so the rest of the chapters should be coming out soon. I have started to redo my dojin of this on deviantart and it's in the Tamaharu club if anyone wants to read it, it's under the same title and in English so go read if you want to. Hopefully I'll get to super romantic tamaxharu very soon. Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (though if I did I could die a happy little girl T~T). All characters belong to the sweet and wonderful Bisco Hatori.

Sorry the update took so long, I got stuck working on other projects this summer. ^ ^; I'll try to update as much as I can now. Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

A Grand Future

Chapter 7

Wedding Bells

Mei and Haruhi had gone to the Hitachin residence to finish preparations for the wedding along with all other Host Club members excluding Tamaki. Hunny and Mori were in charge of the catering and cake, Hikaru and Koaru were still helping their mother with dress and suit designs along with Mei, Kyoya somehow ended up writing and balancing the budget, and since Tamaki was shadowing his father again today Haruhi wasn't left with much to do. Because this was her second time seeing Anne, Haruhi decided to spend her time talking to her, seeing as neither one of them had anything to do.

"So how did you and Tamaki meet Haruhi?" Anne looked over at her across the table they were sitting at; they had both been enjoying some tea and snacks during their conversation.

"Well it's kind of a funny story actually." Haruhi laughed reminiscing over her memories of the first few weeks at Ouran Academy with the Host Club. "I was looking for a quiet place to study and I wandered into a music room where the Host Club was. And at first Tamaki didn't even know I was a girl."

Anne left out a soft giggle and looked back urging her to continue her story. "I ended up breaking an expensive vase, and to pay for it I ended up becoming a member of the Host Club." She looked at Anne who was beaming with a gentle glowing smile.

"So you two met by a pure coincidence?" Anne smiled as Haruhi nodded in response. "Well I heard somewhere that when someone finds the person they will spend their life with it's usually by pure coincidence that the two even meet. Tamaki's father and I met by random coincidence, that's why I knew it was going to be him the moment I met him."

Haruhi blushed and took a sip of her tea, could Anne tell how she felt about Tamaki?

"But that's enough about me; I want to know more about you Haruhi. Tamaki tells me you're very smart and very independent."

Haruhi looked back up at her from her tea. "Well I had to learn to be independent early on. My mother had gotten sick and died when I was very young, and to support me my father had to work all the time, so I was left on my own a lot. I learned to cook and do all the house hold chores on my own, and I always took care of myself and even my father when he needed it." Haruhi smiled as she thought back to the times when she would share a dish she made with her father and he would praise her cooking skills.

"Well my son is a very lucky man to have you Haruhi." Anne smiled and Haruhi stared back into her tea cup. The way Anne talked about her and Tamaki made it sound like they were already a married couple. Much to Haruhi's relief the other Host Club members walked up to the table they were sitting at.

"Haruhi we need to talk about the plan for tomorrow to get Tamaki here without giving anything away." Koaru sat down in between Anne and Haruhi.

"Hikaru and I will get Tono and bring him to our mansion and get him dressed and ready for the wedding while the rest of you go to the church and get ready there, mom will deliver all the dresses and suits there for you to change into. When everything is set up Mei will let us know and we will bring Tono to the church where everyone will be ready to go. This will all go really smooth so you guys won't have anything to worry about."

Haruhi nodded and looked at Anne who had politely cleared her throat to say something.

"Haruhi could I ask you something?" Haruhi smiled and nodded at her. "Well I was wondering, since none of this could have been possible without you, would you be my made of honor?"

Haruhi stared blankly at Anne before she could answer with a smile. "I would love to be your made of honor Anne."

XXX

"He's asleep in his room now, everyone has already left for the church so you shouldn't have any trouble getting him out of the house and not giving this away. Are you sure the two of you can handle him on your own?" Shima was leading Hikaru and Koaru up the stairs in the first Suoh mansion to Tamaki's bedroom.

"Yeah we can handle old Tono, Hikaru and I are masterminds when it comes to secret missions like this, right Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded and snickered thinking of all the times they "kidnapped" and transported Haruhi around. "We've got this under control Shima-san, no need to worry. We'll just dress up Tono and stick him in the limo, then we'll be at the church in no time at all. Speaking of which you better hurry and get going your self."

"Very well, don't take to long, though we can't really start without master Tamaki anyway." Shima bowed to the twins and walked back down the stairs. The twins opened Tamaki's bedroom door and tiptoed quietly up to his bed to see him still deep in sleep. They both grew evil smiles across their faces, and Hikaru went to the opposite side of the bed and stooped down low to Tamaki's ear. Koaru counted off with his fingers, 3….2….1! They both screeched 'Tono!' as loud as they could in his ears, and Tamaki shot up out of his sleep and screamed covering his ringing ears.

"What's going on?" He screeched and he turned to both sides to see the twins bawling with laughter.

"Ugh! How did you two get in my house!" He uncovered his ears and stared sternly at them waiting for their answer but he never got one. The twins grabbed him by both his arms and yanked him out of bed.

"There's no time for questions Tono, you need to put this suit on and come with us. Come on, come on, don't waste any more time!"

Tamaki did what they said with a face on that looked like a disgruntled puppies, and all the while he asked why he was doing this and where were they going, but the twins never answered any of his questions, they just urged him to hurry up and get downstairs immediately.

The three of them tromped down the stairs as quickly as they could and hurried out the front doors to their limo.

"Tono we need you to put on this blindfold too." Tamaki stopped and looked at them.

"I need to do what?"

"Put this blind fold on." Hikaru blurted impatiently, and he went behind Tamaki and secured the blindfold around his eyes and head.

"Hikaru, Koaru I demand you tell me what's going on this instant or I won't move from this spot!" Tamaki's legs were suddenly swooped out from under him and he was being dragged by his arms into the limo, kicking and screaming the entire time.

"I told Shima we wouldn't have a problem with getting him to do this." The twins laughed maniacally and shut the limo door.

XXX

Haruhi sat staring out a stained glass window in a small room at the back of the church. The sun shown through the glass and warmed her body, it was a very sunny spring day, she could tell summer would be here soon. She turned around as she heard the door to the room opening, Anne had finished changing into her wedding dress, which was simple yet elegant, embroidered with pearls and lace.

"Well Haruhi, what do you think? It doesn't look to flashy does it?" Anne started down at the intricate patterns of pearls; she hadn't worn such elegant clothing in a very long time.

"No, you look so beautiful Anne." Haruhi smiled gently and looked down at her own dress, although it was elegant, it wasn't as eccentric as Anne's dress. It was a very light pearl pink, and it was all tied in the back with ribbons, and the same pearl pink elbow length gloves covered her hands and arms.

Anne giggled as Haruhi surveyed her dress. "Haruhi you look just as beautiful. No wonder my son is head over heals for you."

Haruhi's face turned cherry red; she had almost forgotten Tamaki would see her in this outfit. She was sure he would make a huge scene, announcing to everyone in the room how gorgeous and beautiful she was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Anne's sigh, which was followed by a choked whimpering. Haruhi looked up to see Anne crying, but she was smiling as well.

"Thank you so much Haruhi." Anne whipped away her tears, and Haruhi stared at her with a blank expression. "Anne why are you thanking me?"

"Because without you Haruhi, I wouldn't be here today. Without you Yuzuru's mother wouldn't have changed her mind about me or her son, and without you my son wouldn't be as happy and free as he is now. Because of you we can finally all be a family."

Haruhi stood as Anne came forward to hug her, and a smile formed across her face. "You're welcome Anne." Haruhi had remembered how Tamaki had told her over and over that he was determined to get his family back, and now his wish was finally coming true, after today he would finally have his family.

Someone had cleared their throat at the door and both Haruhi and Anne turned to face the source of the noise. Mei stood in the door way with a smile on her face. "Haruhi, he's here, you should go get him before he manages to get his blindfold off."

"Blindfold?" Anne looked at Haruhi confused, and then they both broke out into laughter.

Haruhi had emerged from the church into the drive way and saw Hikaru and Koaru both holding onto Tamaki, and keeping his arms pined so he wouldn't get at his blindfold. Tamaki lay struggling on the ground shouting at them to let him go.

"Tono we're gonna hand you over to Haruhi now so stop jerking around! You might hit her!"

"You're both LIEING! Haruhi isn't here, what are you trying to get me to do? Where am I?" Tamaki kicked his legs and tried to squirm out from under the twins.

"Tamaki calm down!" Haruhi shouted and Tamaki instantly stopped moving. The twins let go of his arms and let him stand up, and his hands quickly shot up to his blindfold.

Haruhi grabbed his arms and stopped him. "Tamaki if you take that blindfold off you can't come visit me for a week!"

His hands instantly dropped and he let out a small whimper. She took his hand in hers and surveyed his outfit. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit with matching slacks and tie, and somehow his hair had managed to stay combed back during his fit. "Um Haruhi…" He mumbled and she looked up at him. "Why are you wearing gloves Haruhi? You're not sick are you?" He began to show signs of his routine fit about her being sick, she stopped him before he could get started.

"No I'm not sick Tamaki, just hold onto my hand and you'll see in a minute why I'm wearing gloves. So don't take off your blindfold until I tell you to okay?" He nodded in reply and she led him into the church with Hikaru and Koaru following behind them.

"Alright Tamaki you can take it off now." Haruhi let go of his hand and stepped back a bit to give him some room. Tamaki untied the blindfold and slipped it off his head, he had to blink for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the light and he stared at Haruhi. A rosy blush formed on his cheeks as he focused on her dress, then at the surrounding area.

"H…Haruhi…W-where are we?" A hand clapped on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Don't be so nervous son, don't worry, you're not the one getting married." Yuzuru stood with a smile on his face and laughed at his son's surprise. But his laugh soon disappeared as his son's surprise turned into anger.

"Father what do you mean getting married?" He shouted angrily at his father. "Have you already forgotten mother? She was just here two months ago, and you're getting married now?"

A gentle smile grew and Yuzuru's face, he knew Tamaki had no idea what was going on so he had no reason to be angry with his outburst. "Tamaki I haven't forgotten about your mother, I could never forget about her. Like I said don't worry, I'm sure you'll be more than happy about the woman I'm marrying."

"What do you mean by that?" Tamaki shouted. Suddenly the door to the isle opened, Tamaki stared down the isle, and he couldn't speak another word. Anne walked down the isle in her magnificent wedding dress accompanied by her dog Hachibei who had a white ribbon tied around her neck. She joined Yuzuru at the alter and Haruhi motioned for Tamaki to go and sit down with her so the ceremony could start. Tamaki sat down and finally noticed all the people that were in the room, Kyoya and his family were seated to the left of him along with Hunny and Mori with their families. On his right sat Hikaru and Koaru with their mother and father, Mei and her father, and Haruhi and her Father. The rest of the room was filled up with the servants from the Suoh mansion and his Grandparents, both his mother's parents and his father's mother.

"Father and mother are getting married?" He mumbled and Haruhi nodded. Tamaki looked down at her still filled with astonishment. "Who set this all up? Why didn't I know about it?"

Haruhi looked up at him with a smile on her face. "We all set it up, me, Hikaru, Koaru, Mei, everybody. Your parents wanted it to be a surprise for you." She smiled up at him and held his hand. As he watched his parents exchange vows and I do's tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I love you Yuzuru." A tear rolled down Anne's cheek as Yuzuru lifted her veil and he wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"I love you too Anne, there is no other woman in the world I could ever be married to and be happy with." Anne smiled as more tears rolled down her cheeks, and as the happy newlywed couple kissed the entire room erupted into cheers. Tamaki's was the loudest and most ecstatic, as tears rolled down his face he smiled and cheered for his parents. Tamaki had finally gotten his family back.

XXX

The after wedding party was just as exciting, if not more so, than the wedding itself, especially since it was no longer a secret for Tamaki. The crowd watched happily as Yuzuru and Anne cut the cake together, rubbing icing on each others noses and feeding each other bites of cake. After that everyone else had their cake, Tamaki took this chance to "properly introduce" Haruhi to his mother, even though he knew she had already spent quite some time with his mother, he also took this as an opportunity to share his cake with Haruhi just like his parents did.

Then came the time for the bouquet to be thrown to the girls in the crowd, the maids from the Suoh mansion and Haruhi, forced by Mei to give catching the bouquet a try, all stood behind Anne as she turned around to toss the flowers over her shoulder. As it flew up in the air the maids all giggled and reached for it, Haruhi who hadn't attempted to reach for it was suddenly pushed into the center of the bubbly girls and before she could blink found herself holding onto the bouquet. All eyes turned towards Haruhi, then to Tamaki, and every person broke out into giggles and smiles as Tamaki's face turned beet red.

"Looks like you're the next one Haruhi." Mei patted her on the shoulder and smiled while walking past Tamaki. She turned her head to him and whispered to him. "You know you might want to get to that soon, this is your last year at Ouran isn't it? Wouldn't want all those girls at the school moving in on your girl would you?" She let out a soft giggle as a concerned and confused look passed over Tamaki's face.

That's right, he thought to himself, this is my last year at Ouran….My last year to be at the same school as Haruhi. He stared back at Haruhi who was chatting amongst the bubbly house maids and Anne. What am I going to do, he thought. He was interrupted by an abrupt thump on his shoulder, and turned to see his father smiling at him and his grandmother by his side.

"Your grandmother and I would like to give you something Tamaki, seeing as you will probably be needing soon." Yuzuru pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Tamaki's palm. He stared down at what his father had left in his hand in amazement, a diamond encrusted ring with 3 larger ones perched at the top glistened and glittered in his hand.

"Your grandfather proposed to me with this ring, and it only seems right that you give it to the girl you adore so much, just like your grandfather did all those years ago." More tears began to well in his eyes and he stooped to hug his grandmother.

"Grandmother thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." Shizue only smiled and hugged her grandson in return.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I got so busy over the summer and school just popped out of nowhere practically the next day. Summer sure didn't last long this year. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to future installments. Please review.


End file.
